In general, integrated circuits are fabricated simultaneously in multiples on a wafer. The wafer is sawed into individual chips once the fabrication is complete. The uppermost surfaces of the chips are generally protected by the deposition of a passivation layer. However, this passivation layer can not cover the periphery of each chip. Thus, the periphery of each chip is exposed to undesirable moisture and ionic contaminants. Accordingly, “seal rings,” also known as “guard rings,” generally are formed of at least one metal band around at least the upper periphery of each chip as part of the fabrication of the IC dice prior to sawing the wafer. These seal rings can provide structural reinforcement and stop undesirable moisture and mobile ionic contaminants from entering chip active circuitry regions and affecting operational reliability.